pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius (character)
This page refers to the character. For the video game, see Lucius (video game). Lucius is the protagonist of a game by the same name. Lucius is the son of Lucifer or the devil. He turns six years old at the beginning of the game, and does not speak. His face is always blank and he shows no emotion throughout the game. His masquerade as a human has also made him the son of the Wagner family. Cheat Sheet In Part 1 of PewDie's walkthrough, Lucius murders Mary by locking her up in the freezer and murders Gene as well, by using sabotage. In Part 2 he murders Ivor and Jed by using his ability to use Telekineses and Anges by simply poisoning her basket of bread with rat poison. In Part 3 he murders Alastair by putting water by the lights. He then slips and falls. Using Telekineses, he makes an icicle fall down and into his head. And then starts the murder of Jovita. In Part 4 he takes a photo of Tom and Susan in the bedroom and puts it onto Jovita's desk. He then finishes the murder of Jovita by using Mind Control to make her commit suicide by jumping off of the railing on the balcony. And kills Tom by using pills(which were found in the chamber), who (as he is struggling for his life) points at Lucius and says "It's you! You did this! You little shit! You did it all! You..." just before he fell to the ground, dead. In Part 5 he murders Antonio the garderner by putting a rock in a spot in the grass that he will soon run over. He uses Telekenisis to start the mower up again. Then he uses Mind Control to make Antonio stick his head in the running mower. In the end of the episode Fabius wakes Lucius up and confronts him about the secret chamber Lucius recently found. As Fabius tells him to get his clothes on and meet him down there, he tells him to kill a reporter who secretly snuck into Dante Manor. In Part 6 this mission continues. However, instead of killing the reporter, Lucius literally stabs Fabius in the back and kills him. The reporter wakes up, and tries to stop Lucius by fixing the crosses. Lucius then uses his new Combustion skill to kill the reporter. Some time later Lucius's father finds Fabius's Satanic books, and tells his wife he suspects Lucius is cursed and has to go to a psychologist. Lucius is moving onto his next mission by stealing his father's gun and bullets, and makes his homeschool teacher commit suicide with it under the influence of Lucius's Mind Control skill. In Part 7Lucius murders Susan by electrocution by using his Telekineses through Tom's peephole. After that, Lucius murders Michael by letting him pass out and breath in the exhaust gas of the car in the garage. Will is accused of this murder, so detective McGuffin handcuffs him to a shelf while he is getting a police officer. Lucius takes takes his chance and uses Telekineses to make the fuel on top of the shelf pour all over Will and then lits him on fire using his Combustion skill. In the end of this episode, you hear Lucius's father talking to his wife. He says he called the priests for help, and blames Lucius for all the deaths. He tells his wife to stay away from their son, but she refuses to believe Lucius is the one to blame. She tells her husband that if he won't come to the garden to leave Dante Manor with her and their son, they will leave without him. After Lucius's father snaps "That thing is not our son, and I am going to prove it to you!" the episode ends. Part 8 starts with the scene of Lucius and his mother sitting in the garden. Lucius's mother is in a catatonic state, silently singing a repetitive song about people dying while Lucius's father is in Dante Manor, looking for evidence that would prove Lucius is the antichrist. Lucius is aware of this and wants to get rid of his mother before his father can show her any of the evidence. He murders his mother while using Mind Control on his father, making him shoot his mother through the head in front of detective McGuffin and a police officer. They arrest the father and the police officer takes Lucius to another room, waiting for the police and a child psychologist to arrive. While waiting, Lucius uses his Telekineses skill to make the police officer shoot the crosses on the wall and the ceiling fan, which cuts off the police officer's head while whirling around. Right after this Lucius's power greatly increases, making the entire building burst out into flames. Everyone in the house is now aware of Lucius being the antichrist and the priests try to stop him by running towards him with crosses and demanding the Devil to 'leave this child alone'. Lucius uses his Combustion skill to get rid of the priests and murders his father, too. In the last scene of the game you see Lucius walking out of the inferno once called Dante Manor, his pale face reflecting the red and blue lights of the police cars. Trivia *Overall throughout the entire game, PewDie has killed a total of 21 people- 16 residents/workers of Dante Manor, 3 priests (Sent by MacGuffin), an outside reporter and a deputy. Category:Lucius Category:Characters Category:Satanic